The Graduate
by BiggestDickEver
Summary: Bella, an unhappy housewife in her late twenties, meets the man of her dreams. Too bad he is her friend's son, who has just returned home from college. Edward is as sexy as he is untouchable. Will Bella be able to stay away?


**Author:** Highlanderprincess

 **Title:** The Graduate

 **Summary:** Bella, an unhappy housewife in her late twenties, meets the man of her dreams. Too bad he is her friend's son, who has just returned home from college. Edward is as sexy as he is untouchable. Will Bella be able to stay away?

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

He's so close, yet, so far away. I know I shouldn't want him, but that doesn't stop me from picturing him in my bed. When James touches me, I close my eyes and think of the boy next door. I imagine his mouth on me, touching me in ways I have never been touched by my husband. I would feel bad about these thoughts, if I wasn't trapped in a loveless marriage. I married too young, and by the time I realized who James truly was, it was far too late.

Inside my own head, is the only place I feel safe. The only place I can truly be myself. Because of this, I spend most of my day daydreaming. I have an overactive imagination, and my mind will skip from one thing to the next. James wanted me to be his 'stay-at-home wife,' and being young and naive back then, I agreed to all his terms without a thought of my own happiness. I had dreams for myself, but James said, that 'knowing me,' if I pursued them they would be squandered. So I played it safe, and have been a good wife to him. As good a wife as one could be, to a quick-tempered husband with little empathy. He loves me when it is easy to, that is, if he actually loves me at all. If anything, he loves when I obey him.

It's hot in late June, and no amount of iced tea or slices of watermelon can make it sufferable. Nonetheless, I read outside, knowing it will give me the perfect view of my neighbor. I know that it is frowned upon to spy on people, but it is hard to help considering the neighbor I have. He has just returned from his last semester of college, and has moved back into his parent's house. Esme, his mother, is wonderful. She is a good bit older than me, but we get together from time to time when our husbands are away. Speaking of which, James left for a conference last night, and won't return for two weeks. Esme has invited me over for lunch tomorrow, and without James here to tell me to stay home, I can finally accept her invitation. I made the mistake of disobeying his orders once...a mistake I will not soon make again.

I shake the memory from my head and focus on more pleasant diversions, such as, Edward, mowing his mother's lawn across the way. Now I am thankful for the heat, giving him a reason to strip out of his shirt, allowing me a view of his sweaty skin and ripped physique. I bite my lip, to keep from crying out. He is gorgeous, Adonis in the flesh. Would it be out of line to invite him over for a cup of iced tea? I am his mother's friend after all…

I fix my white cotton dress, making sure it displays the most modest amount of cleavage, and wipe the sweat from my brow before crossing my lawn to his. _I can't believe I'm doing this! I cannot believe I am doing this! Bella! Stop this right now!_

"Hey, Edward. Congrats on your graduation." _That went smoother than I imagined. Okay, you've had your fun, now, turn around, and walk away!_

"Hey, Bella! Yeah, it's no big deal really. I still have years of grad school ahead of me," he laughs, leaving me to dumbly stare at him, completely mesmerized.

"I just came over to see if you wanted a drink?" _As if you don't have a fridge right inside your house…_ "I made iced tea?"

Edward looks at me for a moment, before giving me one of his signature crooked grins. "Sure, let me just get to a stopping point."

With a confident smile in his direction, I turn around and head back to my spot on the porch. _What do you plan on doing now Bella? Seduce your friend's son?_ I silence my inner monologue and push any negative feelings aside. I'm not doing anything wrong, a glass of tea with a neighbor isn't exactly a crime, and it's not as if I can act on any of my desires.

I'm happy to see that Edward hasn't put his shirt back on, as he makes his way across his yard to mine. He is the epitome of every fantasy I've ever had. Toned muscles, strong facial features, and a tall stature. If only he could have a bit of a gut, or bad teeth, _then_ I might find resisting temptation a bit easier. However, there isn't a single blemish on his body. _I should know, considering how close I have been looking._

"Thanks for the drink, Bella," Edward says as he sits down on the chair across from mine.

Before I can stop myself, I lick my lips. _God, how mortifying._ Edward doesn't seem to notice the way I look at him. I can't decide whether I'm thankful, or utterly disappointed by this fact. I know he must not see me the way that I see him. If he looked at me with eyes filled with lust, I would notice in an instant. I have dreamt of that look for so long.

"Mom says you're coming over tomorrow," Edward says conversationally, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful woman, your mother."

We fall into easy conversation, as if we were old friends. Edward is different from my husband in every way; he is considerate, empathetic, and mature beyond his years. I admire more than his good looks, I admire him as a person. Although we barely know each other, I feel more connected to him than I do anyone.

Later that night, I allow myself to think of him. I'm completely unabashed as I imagine Edward in bed next to me. Just the thought of his hands on me has me so incredibly wet. I imagine his youthful and enthusiastic hands on the curves of my naked body. I let my hand travel down my body, until it settles between my naked legs. _Am I really doing this?_ I allow one finger to dip inside my wet core, while the other begins to play with my clit. Closing my eyes, I imagine that I am lying in the green summer grass, naked and blissful. Edward is coming toward me, with a sweaty body clad only in jeans, and a wolfish grin. His eyes appraise my body and he rewards me with an appreciative grin.

" _Fuck, Bella," he says as he stares, mesmerized by my body._

 _He joins me on the grass, and I allow my eyes a moment to trail down his body. I smile as I see a throbbing bulge, desperately seeking an escape. With a coy smile in his direction, I reach down to touch it, enjoying how warm and pulsing it feels against the palm of my hand._

" _Fuck, baby," he moans, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back in ecstasy._

 _His eyes are wild when he opens them again. Without asking for permission, he drops his mouth to my breasts, suckling one nipple before he moves to pay equal attention to the other. My pussy is throbbing and I'm like putty in his strong arms. He licks and sucks my breasts until they are deliciously sore, before kissing his way down my body, until he finally takes up residence between my legs. He gives me one good lick, before his fingers find me and his tongue begins to circle my clit. I'm in heaven and I never want to come back down to earth._

 _It doesn't take me long before I'm orgasming in his mouth, my body arching off the ground like a shameless hussy. Edward smiles up at me with wet lips, and crawls up my body until he is settled between my legs._

" _I want to be inside of you Bella."_

I open my eyes to my dark bedroom and bask in what I have done. I drag my drenched fingers up my body and can't help but feel horrified, yet, so incredibly satisfied at the same time. _I had just masturbated to thoughts of my friend's son!_ I shouldn't feel ashamed, it's perfectly natural of me. If anything, I think I deserve a few good orgasms every now and again. I'm almost thirty years old and I have not once come on a cock. Of course, I fake it with James, but never could I find my orgasm through penetration alone. _I'm sure it would be different with Edward. I'm sure I could come on his cock._ I know I shouldn't be thinking that way.

I am utterly embarrassed the next day at lunch. You know those moments where you know something that someone else does not, and if that person knew the information you would happily bury yourself into your own grave? This is one of those moments.

"Can you believe my son has graduated? And going to law school too! I can't believe he has gotten so old," Esme teases, and Edward, who is sitting with us at the kitchen table is practically blushing at his mom's comments.

"It's extraordinary," I comment, giving Edward a reassuring smile. "What sort of law do you want to get into?" I ask, although I know little about it.

"I want to be a district attorney," Edward answers with certainty.

I wish I had been certain about something regarding my future at such a young an age. I was too busy being wrapped up in James to think about a career or even a life outside my relationship. I envy him and his sense of direction. He has a good head on his handsome shoulders. I feel a bit bad knowing that I got off on the thought of him. _No, I don't, but it is the thought that counts I guess?_ My conscious is never quiet it seems.

After our lunch, I find that I like Edward even more. Although spending time with him and his mother, have made me feel guilty about my feelings toward him. I wonder if Esme would approve? I highly doubt it, regardless of how much she likes me as her friend. What does it matter anyway? When James returns any hopes for another future will be long gone. While this thought is a sad one, it also inspires me to take advantage of this week while I can. I'll live my life without worry, and not fear for the future or the repercussions that may come.

Edward and I have grown close. Over the past few days we have become friends. I've talked to him about my past, my present, and my hopes for my future. He doesn't seem to mind that I am a bit older, and prefers hanging around me than his friends from school. It's probably because he has grown bored of it, I could understand that, I can't imagine why else he would spend his free time with his older, married neighbor.

As time ticks on, I know my husband will be returning soon. I only have a day or two of freedom left before I must return to my old life. Edward seems to sense my despair, and I wonder what he thinks about my situation. I wonder if people know what is going on with my husband and I.

"Let's do something fun today," I suggest, as Edward and I lounge on my front porch.

I want to go for a walk in the park, see a movie, get dinner...I just want to get out of my house. Edward smiles at my suggestion, his white teeth shining in the sunlight.

"What would you like to do Bells?"

 _Bells..._ I love when he calls me that. I can't remember the last time I've had a nickname of any kind. James doesn't exactly have a cutesy name for me, only when he is being sarcastic or rather rude does he call me 'sweetheart'.

"Want to grab lunch, maybe see a movie? I haven't seen a movie in forever."

Edward smiles at this, eager as always to do what I would like. "That's fine by me. What are you feeling like?"

I shrug my shoulders, feeling up for anything.

We end up at a local diner for lunch, and to the movie theatre afterward to see a popular action flick that was playing. It feels like a first date, and suddenly, I feel young again. Like a girl in high school experiencing dating and boys for the very first time. Edward is far better than any boy I knew back then.

By the time the two and a half hour movie is over, Edward is famished again, and I suggest to him coming over to my home for dinner. When I made the suggestion, it was innocent enough, but as I began to think of what being alone with Edward could mean...Well, let's just say my thoughts were not exactly pure.

I feel as though I'm luring him back to my home, which I suppose in some ways I am. _In some ways? Really, Bella?_ Alright, but it is not as if I am planning on doing anything. What am I to do really? Just take my clothes off and hope that he catches the hint? All I want, is to spend the day in his presence and enjoy it while I can. _Okay, that is not_ all _I want, but it is all that I intend to get._

"You can watch TV if you like," I suggest as I move to the kitchen and grab my apron, "I was going to make Italian if that's alright with you?"

Edward enters the kitchen with a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that I have never seen. "I can help out, if that's alright with you. Nothing on TV interests me."

I feel faint, but somehow, I manage to nod and turn to my cookbook to find something for Edward to do. I'm not used to someone else in the kitchen with me. God knows James hates cooking and can barely manage cereal on his own. Or at least, that's his excuse to make his wife do things for him. _"Sweetheart, you know this isn't my forte."_

"You can make the salad if you would like?" I suggest, being rewarded with a grateful grin.

* * *

"This is amazing," Edward moans between bites.

The sounds he makes while he eats send shivers down my spine and a certain pulsing between my legs. I can only imagine the sounds he would make if he was rocking deep inside of me. _Stop this Bella!_

"I'm glad you like it. It's just an old recipe, I've made it plenty of times," I modestly say.

"Well, it is absolutely incredible Bella. Your husband is a lucky man."

I frown at the mention of James, and Edward seems to immediately realize his mistake. My change in demeanor is obvious, and I doubt that I could hide anything from him.

"Do you and your husband not get along?" he hesitantly asks, his face soft and compassionate.

I want to forget about James, and I want to do so while finding comfort with Edward's body. I need to feel something, anything, to release me from this dreary life for a while.

"I don't want to talk about him, please Edward. I just can't go there."

Edward nods in understanding, but still looks at me as if I were a fragile piece of china. I don't want him to pity me, I want him to burn for me, the way I do for him.

"Don't let him get you down," Edward finally states, "You're beautiful, smart, and funny. You don't need anyone in your life that thinks otherwise."

I blush, overwhelmed by his kind words. Perhaps he does feel the same way for me as I do for him. _There is only one way to find out._ I'm nervous as I rise from my chair, but the one thought that keeps me going is that, if Edward pushes me away I will most likely never see him again. James will return soon, and he doesn't allow me to have male friends...fuck, he even dislikes my father. If Edward doesn't want this, I won't have to feel embarrassed for long.

His eyes widen in surprise as I round the table to stand in front of him. I slide into his lap, and he doesn't protest, but merely sits in shock, and I bring my lips to meet his. It doesn't take long for him to respond, he moans into my mouth and holds me against him, to the point that it is almost painful. His movements are excited and uncoordinated and I can feel his erection poking my ass.

"I need you to fuck me Edward," I moan in his ear, before biting down on the lobe.

He moans and I can feel his mammoth erection twitch against me. _Holy shit, he is huge!_ I've never felt anything like it, and my husband is certainly no comparison. I want him naked now. I want to see his glorious cock in front of my eyes. I want it in my mouth, between my breasts, and deep in my pussy. I stand up, and take a moment to marvel at the huge, throbbing cock that is imprisoned in his jeans. I lick my lips and pull him to his feet.

"I want you inside me so badly."

Edward closes his eyes and practically quivers at my words, more than eager to follow me into my bedroom. I let go of his hand, and step back to strip in front of him. My movements are dictated by passionate feelings, and any doubts that are swimming in my brain are muted. I want this, I want Edward, and I want to be happy, at least for tonight.

Edward's eyes scan over my naked body, and he reaches out to touch me, but stops himself as if he was suddenly unsure.

"Touch me, Edward," I encourage him.

He is hesitant at first, and I wonder if he has done this before. His eyes are glued to my breasts,

as if he were mesmerized by the sight. I can't remember the last time a man looked at me like this, that is, if a man has ever looked at me like this. I can practically feel the lust seeping out of Edward's pores as he reaches out and pinches one nipple, then the other. I giggle, and encourage him to keep going. He dips his head down to take one pebbled nipple into his mouth. I moan at the sensation, and place one hand on the back of his head to encourage him to continue. He suckles me until my nipple is happily numb, before moving to its twin to pay equal attention. I'm in heaven, I've never felt this way with a man before. I reach down to touch Edward, and am absolutely shocked by what I find. His cock is fucking enormous. My heart speeds up as fear rushes through my body. I'm not a virgin by any means, but how could I handle something like that?

 _This is what Samantha must have felt like when she met Mr. Cocky! "I'm telling you, Carrie, it was like a wall of flesh coming at me!"_

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks after noticing my hesitation.

"Awesome," I assure him, before I unzip his pants and yank off his shirt.

His body is divine, something that would serve as a muse to any artist and the envy of every man. I lick my lips, pleased that I have him all to myself. I want to lick every inch of his skin and bite his perfectly round ass. I've never been so turned on in my life and I know that no other man could rouse such feelings in me. Especially not my husband.

My gaze drops to Edward's cock, which is throbbing against the fabric of his boxers. It's unlike anything I have ever seen. _He is hung like a fucking horse!_ I'm sure my eyes are bulging out of my head, but I can't contain myself. Realizing that I've been staring for a crazy amount of time, my eyes fly up to meet Edward's and I'm surprised to find that he looks nervous.

"Are you alright Edward? We don't have to do this," I trail off, although I'm praying to God that he does not back out on me. I want this, I _need_ this, and I would hate to end up with my vibrating rabbit that I hide under my bed.

He blushes, I find it strange to see a man with a cock that big blush!

"I've never done this before."

I don't know what is more of a shock, the size of his penis or the fact that he is a virgin. "You're a virgin?" I ask dubiously, unable to believe it.

"Well, girls my age get freaked out when they see this thing coming at them," he says, gesturing to his mammoth erection.

I laugh, unable to contain myself after his frustrated outburst. "Well, I'm sure I can rectify that."

Before Edward can respond, I drop to my knees before him and pull his boxer shorts down his

legs. When his cock springs free, it nearly smacks me in the face. Could you imagine explaining that black-eye to someone? _"It's a funny story, really. A cock flew at my face and smacked me right in the eye! It was so mammoth I couldn't dodge it!"_

"You're a very big boy, Edward," I say, sounding like a total hussy, but, this cock would turn any woman into a hussy. It cannot be helped.

He moans at my words and stares down at me as I take his hot and throbbing cock into my hands. His girth is wider than his wrist and it takes both my hands to fully encompass it. It's dark, veiny, and absolutely perfect. I lick him until his legs quiver, placing kisses on his pre-cum covered tip, until I finally take as much of him as I can into my mouth. It doesn't take long until he hits the back of my throat, and I'm shocked to find that there is still so much more of him left.

"Fuck, Bella!" he moans as he grips my hair to urge me on.

I want him to come in my mouth, and then I want him deep inside my wet pussy. I can feel that he is close, as I trace the veins of his cock with my tongue. I look up at him, wanting to watch him, as he watches me pleasure him with my mouth. The way he looks at me is so incredibly hot. He looks completely mesmerized and I feel like a goddess as I suck on his cock. It makes me so wet, knowing that I am giving him more pleasure than he could dream of. My jaw begins to ache due to the size of him, but I keep on going. _Momma did not raise a quitter and they don't call this a 'job' for nothing!_

"Fuck, I'm going to come! Bells, I'm going to come!" He grips my hair so harshly that it hurts, but the pain is incredible.

I give him one hard suck, and smile around his cock as he ejaculates down my throat. I usually hate swallowing cum, but knowing that it's Edward's makes swallowing the hot, salty spunk a bit easier. I release his cock with a 'pop' and look up at him with a huge grin on my face, feeling quite proud of the blow job I just gave.

"That was incredible," Edward says, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Have you done that before?" I ask, as I lick the cum off of my lips.

"Yeah, a few times, but that's pretty much as far as I've gone," he admits.

"Well, I'm happy to be your first," I admit, before standing up to plant a kiss on his mouth.

I don't know if it was my words, or the feel of my lips that set him off because his hands are everywhere, grabbing every bit of flesh he could and kissing me as if his life depended on it. I pull away to breathe, and take one last look at him before I yank him onto my bed. Edward kicks off his boxers and falls ungracefully on top of me. The weight of him feels incredible and I grab his perfectly sculpted ass to grind my pussy against him.

"God, I want you," he moans, as his hips thrust in the air above me, as if his cock were looking

for a home.

Staring at the size of him, I wonder how this will work. His prick is a monster and unlike anything I have ever seen before, it looks as if it could split me in half. I can see why this boy hasn't fucked before, any girl his age seeing that coming at her would be absolutely terrified. Edward's kisses become more harsh and uncoordinated and I can tell that if I don't hop on his cock right now, he is going to come before we begin.

"Not so rough, baby," I giggle, tasting my salty blood from Edward's accidental bite. "I'll get on top, just lay back and relax for me."

Edward can barely control himself as he rolls beneath me and as soon as I straddle him, his hands are on my hips gripping me until I can no longer feel my flesh. His mammoth cock is bobbing in the air and his hips are jutting forward, desperately looking for friction. As soon as I touch his cock to line it up with my entrance, his eyes are wild and his jaw is clenched, as if he is working every muscle in his body to try to contain himself from attacking me.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" he asks through clenched teeth, "You're so small."

My gaze softens. I'm impressed that he had the thought to worry about me at a time like this. "I'll be fine," I assure him, "I expand too," I wink, before I begin my descent onto his glorious prick.

I sink on to his wet tip, and relish in the way my pussy opens for him, inviting him to take the plunge. His eyes widened at the sensation, and then lock onto my pussy, watching it slowly slide down the length of his cock. Let me tell you, it is no easy feat. He is only about six inches in and I can already feel him in the back of my throat. The width of him is enough to tear my pussy to shreds, but knowing there are still at least four more inches left makes me nervous.

Edward thrusts his hips forward and I scream, sinking down another inch. "Shit, Edward," I moan, out of pleasure and pain. "You have to wait for me to adjust baby."

Edward gives me a remorseful nod, and I offer him my tits as a means to distract him. He takes one nipple into his mouth without hesitation, suckling on it until I feel like I am going to come, before paying homage to the other. While he is distracted with my tits, because what man his age wouldn't be, I concentrate on getting the rest of him inside of me. I begin to bounce on his cock, coming up and sliding back down to take as much of him in as I can manage. Fuck, he is hung. Edward moans around my nipple, as he reaches up to the lonely one to give it a nice pinch.

"You're so tight Bella," he moans, before biting down on my taut nipple. "I never knew it would feel like this. Do you think I will fit?"

Maybe I need to just do this like ripping of a band-aid...why stretch out the pain when I can do it in one quick tear? "Get on top of me Edward," I say, as a new idea sparks in my mind. Fuck, this is going to hurt. My poor, poor pussy is about to get really banged up.

"You thrust into me," I softly command, "I can take it, Edward."

I think Edward will hesitate, but he doesn't. He pushes inside of me, in one quick and uncoordinated thrust. I scream at the top of my lungs and I'm sure if my neighbors could hear me, they would assume I was being murdered. I can see the scene now, "I'm sorry ma'am, but your neighbor was perfectly alright. Your son was just plowing into her."

Luckily, my pussy is soaked, otherwise I'm sure his size would rip me to pieces. Now that I have adjusted, it feels just fine. Who am I kidding? It feels so much more than 'fine,' it feels out of this world.

"You ready for more?" Edward asks, before giving me a harsh kiss on the lips.

This time, my eyes are wide, and I stare down in shock. He still has another inch left and I know I can't take any more. Instead of answering him, I grab his ass and urge him to begin plowing into me. I'm sure once he starts fucking me, I'll forget all about the discomfort a man of his size can cause.

He begins to thrust and I do forget. My pussy becomes more slick and while his thrusts are wild and inexperienced, but they feel absolutely incredible. It's amazing seeing a man like this, completely lost in passion and with his guard down. Experiencing sex for the very first time. I feel like a goddess, knowing I am the only woman he has ever been inside, the only pussy he has ever fucked. I know it won't be long before he comes, but I never want it to end. Especially now that my pussy has grown to accommodate him. I want to feel all of him before he comes, every single inch.

Grabbing his perfect ass, I reach up to bite his earlobe until I hear him mummer "fuck" under his breath. "Give me all of your cock. I want to feel you deep inside my pussy."

He groans at this and clenches his eyes shut in pleasure. His thrusts become violent and he holds nothing back. His cock is giant and unforgiving and I feel my orgasm quickly approaching. Just knowing Edward is deep inside of me is erotic enough to make me come until I see stars, but to actually have him finding his pleasure deep inside my body...I know the most violent orgasm of my life is soon to come.

"I can't last much longer," Edward pants as he bucks against me.

I would tell him that I'm going to come soon as well, but I can barely breathe let alone speak.

Instead, I drop my hand between my legs and begin to play with myself, rubbing my clit until I am standing on the edge of my sanity. With one violent thrust, Edward has me spinning into my violent orgasm. My vision goes white and my pussy pulses on its own accord, milking his thick monster cock, begging for him to reach his orgasm as well. Edward stills, his entire face clenches beautifully, and I feel him detonate in my pussy. He roars as he ejaculates inside me, and I find myself orgasming again at the sight of his handsome face which is contorted in pleasure.

Edward falls ungracefully on top of me when he is finished, and I have to giggle, still unable to believe we just did that. "I can't breathe," I laugh, pushing Edward's strong body off of mine.

Edward rolls onto his back with a sappy grin on his face. He should be grinning, he finally popped his cherry. I can't help but grin as well, never have I felt so incredible in all of my life.

"Was that anything like you thought it would be?" I ask, too curious not to.

Edward is too dazed to answer me, and I have to plant a kiss on his lips to get his attention. "What did you say?" he asks, with a grin the size of his cock.

"Was that like you thought it would be?" I ask again with a giggle. God, he makes me feel like a teen again!

"It was so much better than I had imagined. I never knew it could be like that. I'm so used to my right hand," he laughs.

"I bet you had to watch a lot of porn, you poor baby," I tease him.

"Yeah, but none of that compared to the real thing."

I look down to see his mammoth cock standing at attention again. "You must be really horny baby," I comment, trailing my finger down his happy trail to his extremely happy cock.

"Only for you," he says before slamming his lips down on mine. "I want to try something," he whispers in my ear, before turning me over so I'm on my hands and knees.

Doggy style is my favorite. It might have to do with the years of having sex with James, and not wanting to have to look him in the eye while he fucked me. But, with Edward this act feels so primal and I want to feel thoroughly used by him. Edward is inside of me in one harsh thrust and I scream at the pain before it diminishes and I experience a pleasure so intense, I want to cry.

"Are you ready?" he asks, but before I can respond, he has already thrust inside of me.

This time, his thrusts are more coordinated, and for what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in passion. Every thrust feels different and new, and with every pump I feel more lost. I want to feel used, thoroughly fucked by the time he is through with me. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life. Things like this don't happen to girls like me very often, and I want to selfishly take every last drop of him while I can. It doesn't take long before I am spinning into another powerful orgasm, which Edward soon violently follows.

We fuck all night. Twice more in my bed, in my shower, on the floor of my kitchen, and against the refrigerator. I'm insatiable, I kiss him as if I am drinking his taste and still coming up thirsty. I wonder if I'll ever get my fill of him. Something deep inside of me informs me that I never will, that I will always want a taste of him.

I lay in bed all night, with him fast asleep against my breast, and feel depressed knowing that James will soon return and my life will have to go back to normal. Normalcy for me is a complete misery. James has terrorized me for years and while I want to break free, I am too afraid to do it alone. I feel guilty bringing Edward into this and I know that once the night is over, I will be forced to shut him out of my life. For all one knows, I will have to courage to break free. Maybe Edward can inspire that confidence for the first time.

"I never want to leave your side," I heard Edward say, waking me up from my restless night of sleep.

The sun is high in the sky and shining through my blinds, making Edward look like an angel. He kisses me, molding his body against mine, allowing me to feel the erection throbbing between his muscular thighs.

"Make love to me," I moan, before I can feel his huge cock spreading me apart.

This time, his thrusts are not frenzied, instead they are slow and deliberate. This is what making love feels like. Although, I barely know him, I feel as though I love Edward more than I love any other man I have ever known. No man has made me feel so beautiful and so cherished. Yet, Edward can make me feel that way after such a short amount of time.

When we come together, it's earth shattering and I am overwhelmed with emotion and the wild pulsing of my pussy. It isn't until Edward wipes away a tear, that I know I am crying.

"Don't cry beautiful," he smiles at me, "I am so glad I finally found you."

James returns and I don't speak to Edward for a long time. I can only manage a few small exchanges while my husband isn't around. Summer passes and I hear news from Esme that Edward is looking at law schools that will take him out of state. This news saddens me, I don't want my lover to leave me here, even if he is not truly my lover anymore. I might not be able to ride his cock in reality, but the action takes center stage in all of my dreams.

I've been in a rut now, since summer is finally coming to a close, which I know will tear Edward away from my grasp. He will go to law school, meet a beautiful girl, get married and have kids, and will have the perfect life. I, on the other hand, will remain here, dreaming about the one who got away. At least Edward gave me memories to hold onto forever.

I'm so distracted by my feeling sorry for myself, that I barely notice a sound at the door. I wonder who that could be? I smooth out my dress and jog to answer it, believing it could be James returning from work earlier. I'm shocked at what I find. Edward stands before me looking flustered and utterly handsome. I step aside to invite him inside, and his nervousness as he walks past me does not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I ask as I watch him pace the room.

"I want you to come with me," he says, his strong voice full of conviction.

"What?" I ask, completely taken aback.

"I'm going to law school in Chicago and I want you to come with me," he says quickly, his eyes wild with passion as he speaks. "I know what he does to you Bella, and I can't stand it anymore. I want you to myself. I want to possess you the way you have possessed me."

Is he truly telling me what I've wanted to hear for so long? I stare at him for a moment, trying to see if he is serious, but I see nothing but sincerity on his handsome face. Maybe he does love me the way I love him, but, it seems so crazy. We haven't known each other long, yet we burn for each other so intensely. Can I really do this? Can I really leave my husband behind? I know if I don't leave with Edward now, I won't ever leave James.

Come on Bella, it's time for you to be happy! It's finally time to have the man you have lusted after for so long.

Before I can register what I'm doing, I nod my head and say, "I'll go with you to Chicago."

Edward's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and he runs toward me, wrapping me in his arms and crushing his mouth against mine.

"I've missed you so much," he whispers into my hair.

"I've missed you too."

Soon I am on the kitchen floor, with my panties thrown God knows where, and Edward's cock has found its home between my legs. As he thrusts into me, I am reacquainted with the other thing I have missed. As he pounds into me, I know I have fallen in love with him. I don't care what his age is, or how fast our relationship has grown, or the fact that I'm married to a horrible man...I love Edward Cullen and that's all that matters to me. I come with a scream and it's not long before Edward ejaculates inside of me with one deep thrust.

"I love you too," he laughs, kissing my forehead.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"No, but your beautiful face is very expressive," he chuckles, "one of the many things I love about you."

We leave for the airport within the hour and I find that I didn't once look back. Now, I can look forward to my future with Edward. The amazingly sweet and loving man, with an even more amazing cock.


End file.
